Love's not a fairy tale
by LilyBlack18
Summary: A series of drabbles relating Rose and Scorpius love story, inspired by different songs.
1. Young fools

**Hii ! So I don't really know if it's good, but here is the first drabble of this new serie. Enjoy !**

* * *

These two… Everything seems to be against them. Their families have history, they are in rival houses… She knows she should be running; her father would kill her if he knew what she was up to with "the Malfoy boy".

They pretend they're just friends, even though they know friends don't look at each other like that. Friends don't know how each other taste. Friends don't see every touch as heaven on earth. They never go together at balls in Hogwarts, but always end up dancing together for hours.

They also pretend not knowing all the castle is waiting for them to be properly together. They pretend not seeing the looks the teachers sent them when they are both late to class. They pretend not feeling anything when the other one is flirting with someone else.

They pretend they don't need each other, but there's just some things that never change. And one of them is that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been completely in love with each other since fifth year, but neither of them wants to stop fooling around and become a couple.

Yeah, their families have history. So what? It doesn't matter to them. And weirdly, the odds seem to be in their favour. They're young fools.

* * *

**Reviews ? ^^**


	2. Asking her out

They would exchange looks in class, would touch "accidently" each other while passing in the corridors… And sometimes, they would end up snogging their brains out during prefect patrols. Then they would go back to normal during some days… And then, they would do all of it again, because they simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was driving both of them mad, but they would refuse to make the first move to make things official. But during sixth year, he finally got his act together. With his trademark smirk on his lips, he confidently sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Ravenclaw's table is over here!" growled her brother.

But she rolled her eyes and told him to shut up, before shooting him an interrogative look.

"What are you doing Saturday?" he asked arrogantly. "I suggest you clear your timetable."

She laughed a little. Of course, he would act so confident while he was in fact shaking, deep inside.

"That's not the way to ask a girl out, Malfoy…" she simply answered.

He seemed a bit surprise but quickly seemed to regain his confidence. She saw in his eyes it wasn't actually fake, this time.

"Playing hard to get? Don't' lie Rosie, I know you've been thinking it… You've just got too much pride to make any promises, uh?"

Damnit, he knew what he was doing. And Rose couldn't help but being impressed.

"I want you down on your knees, praying to God that I feel the same…" she whispered, quite seductively.

His smirk widened.

"Have it your way!" he said, before starting talking much louder. "Rose Weasley, you officially have the permission to tie me down. Fancy being my girlfriend?"


	3. Drifting apart

Things were bad. He knows it, but doesn't know how to fix it. Since the end of seventh year, it was as if everything was falling apart. His father and him were no longer on speaking terms, and even though it was not as bad for Rose, Ron Weasley was giving her the cold treatment too. And it was starting to work. He knew she was questioning their relationship.

And he knows it's because of family. It's not his fault. Neither hers. But they are going to break up soon. He can tell. And he promises himself that he won't ask stupid questions. He won't say "Did I say something wrong?" or "Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better?". He won't dare to say "I was never your type".

He knows the truth, already.

"I can't believe it's over!" she suddenly says.

He lifts his head up. She's talking about Quidditch of course, saying the Harpies' team is in a bad position. They're losing half of their players. He can't help but thinking it's like his relationship. He's losing his other half.

"I guess that sometimes good things fall apart.", he mutters.

She seems to understand that they are no longer talking about Quidditch and gets up.

"I need to take a walk.", she sighs before walking away.


	4. Bad advice

She's having dinner with her family. Just the four of them. It's nice, but her mind is far away… And it worries Hermione. Later, before she goes home, her mom stops her and ask what's wrong. She doesn't know what to say, but she starts crying. She misses Scorpius… She feels they're drifting apart. And she hates that feeling.

"I feel like there's an ocean between us, you know. And it's getting harder every day."

She tells her mom that they don't talk much, nowadays. They still see each other, meet up for dinner and stuff, but it's not the same as when they were still in school.

"We talk about everything but at the same time… Nothing that we really need to say."

Hermione is speechless. She doesn't know Scorpius very well, and honestly, she doesn't even like the idea of her daughter with him. So, she does something awful. Instead of telling her they need to sort things out between us, that they should take their time… She simply states that maybe their relationship was meant to stay in Hogwarts.

Later on, when Rose tells her that she broke up with her boyfriend, and that she's hurting so much because she _loves_ him… She regrets it.


	5. Breaking up

They met when they were still children. And she used to think that they would always love each other, always be together. He had been her first _everything_! Her first kiss, her first time, her first love… And here they were, staring at each other, both standing in the small kitchen of his apartment.

"We can't go on, Scorp.", she said, her voice shaking.

A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I understand…" he told her.

He was upset. She could sense it in his voice. Who wouldn't be after all? She wished she hadn't hurt him… But she only caused problems. That's why she needed to go. Now.

"I'm not right for you… You need to let me go. You need to move on."

They should have known it wasn't built to last. What were they expecting? Life was not a fairy tale. Lovers didn't always get their happy ending.

She got up, and started to gather her things.

"How am I supposed to live when all that's left is nothing?", he said, in a final attempt to make her stay.

But she didn't look back. And with a quick wand's move, she disapparated. It was almost as if she had never been there. But he knew he couldn't forget her. Probably never would be able to.

"I'll wait for you, I promise Rosie…" he whispered, left alone in his apartment.


	6. Moment of weakness

He's been loving her since so long that he doesn't remember his life without her. So, when she decides it's over… He's broken. He cannot see his future without her. And even though she told him to move on, he can't. He knows that she had made a mistake. He knows that they are meant to be.

They did have some difficult times, recently. They were both busy with their career, with him training to become an Auror and her preparing for her tests to become a Healer. And there's this issue with their families, too. Maybe it was too much. But still, he wants her and only her. He can't but hope she will understand that none of it matters.

One day, while he's slightly drunk, he goes all the way to her apartment, and without giving her time to ask him to get out, he starts talking.

"Late at night, I miss the little things. Something as simple as, "baby come over". I can't forget the way you taste, Rose, no matter how hard I try."

He kisses her. She can taste the whisky on his lips, but she doesn't care. She has missed him so bad. And it feels damn good to be with him. However, the next morning, when she wakes up, he's gone. There's a small piece of paper on her table.

"_Thanks for letting me be yours, even if it was for the last time."_

And when she reads these words, she cannot help but wonder if they will ever get back together. Because sometimes love isn't enough. She doesn't ask her mother for advice this time. Maybe she should have, so that Hermione would have get the chance to say she was wrong the last time. Instead, she writes him a letter, explaining it meant nothing. She knows it's going to hurt him but she figures that she would hurt him even more if they got back together. Because that's her. She hurts people. At least, it's what she's been believing since her father told her she was a disgrace to the family name.


	7. Her epiphany

"Don't you dare die on me, Scorpius Malfoy!" she whispered angrily, looking at him lying unconscious in his hospital bed.

He had arrived at St Mungo hours ago, extremely injured. Luckily, she had been on duty at that time. She knew that all the other healers were very competent, but she trusted no one but herself when it came to her loved ones. Now, her shift was over. But she couldn't go home, she couldn't leave him. Merlin knew what could happen! Anyway, his parents hadn't show up yet. She had been told they were out of the country, so the news of their son's injury should take a while to reach them.

"Bloody hell, I told you it was too dangerous for you to become an Auror… You never listen!" she continued saying, mostly speaking to herself as he couldn't hear him.

She sighed. He had to wake up. She couldn't care less if it was in an hour, one week or months, but she knew she couldn't handle a world without Scorpius Malfoy in it. Sometimes, she wished she could build a time machine. She wished she had understood she couldn't live without him, when they were still together. Suddenly, she heard a noise and lifted her head up. Her brother was looking at her, and he didn't seem pleased.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought you two were over."

She didn't answer straight away, taking her time to gather her words.

"What do you do when a chapter ends, Hugo? Do you close the book and never read it again?" she finally said. "I can't do that… Not for him…"


	8. Gryffindor's courage

"Where's your bloody courage…", she kept muttering to herself.

She was standing in front of his door, wondering whether she should knock. She knew that if she did, there was a strong chance for her heart to be left in pieces. However, she knew she had to do it. That first move. She wanted him. And she had to make amends. Finally, without her actually knocking, the door opened and he appeared in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing? You've been standing outside for the past ten minutes!" he said, frowning. "Come inside."

During a few seconds, it seemed as if she couldn't breathe. He was even more handsome then when they were eighteen.

"Um…" she started. "Damn, it's hard…"

He was now looking at her as if she was crazy. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. If you ex-girlfriend appeared on your doorstep and then couldn't say a thing, you would find that strange too. She forced herself to focus, and to remember that she had not been sorted into Gryffondor for nothing.

"Scorpius, I… I'm sorry. Oh god, this is so stupid… Look…"

She took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've tried to forget you. I thought I had managed to. And then I saw you, at St Mungo. I'm the one who healed you, you know. And since, I've realised that I'm still hanging onto the memories that you left… I still love you. I always have. And even though I was the one who ended things… Everything keeps reminding me that I was wrong. I wanted you to know. I'm so sorry, I was so scared… We were kids, I know it's not an excuse, but I thought you would be better off without me. It's probably the case but if you'll have me…"

She didn't notice, but she had started to cry. He immediately pulled her into a big hug, and silenced her by kissing her.

"I'm not better off without you! Bloody hell, I've been hoping you would come back since you've left, of course I'll have you!"

She chuckled nervously.

"How can you say that when I've hurt you so much?"

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"You've said it yourself. You've never stopped loving me. Same here."


	9. The proposal

One year. One year that she let him back in her life. Actually, almost. In two weeks, precisely. Time flied…

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly.

He smiled fondly at her and took her hand. We often say we can see who someone is through their eyes. For Scorpius Malfoy, it was more than true. And right now, all Rose could see was love.

"Us…" she sighed happily.

His smile widened and she couldn't help but smile back. She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't even believe that she let him go, once. Every day, she thanked Merlin that even if she did, he hadn't. And screw both their families. In the end, it was their decision.

"At some point, they all told me I was making a mistake. I know I'm not. You're the one that I want and if that's really so wrong then they don't know what this feeling is like.", she continued.

He nodded slowly.

"Marry me.", he finally said.

* * *

**So, well... That's it ! Let me know what you thought of it ^^**


End file.
